


now and forever

by halfwayinit



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwayinit/pseuds/halfwayinit
Summary: if callum didn’t know better, he’d be worried.





	now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I’ve ever written ballum fic, so please forgive me if they seem ooc.  
if you read, i hope you enjoy x
> 
> (find me on tumblr - halfwayinit)

If Callum didn’t know better, he’d be worried. It’s not that Ben’s been distant per se, but Callum can tell that his mind is wandering a bit lately when he’s with him, not fully there in the rare moments they get with just the two of them. Ben’s skittish almost, taking phone calls away from Callum’s earshot and giving vague excuses for having to run in to town. Callum tells himself it’s just another dodgy deal that Ben doesn’t want to involve him in. They had adopted an unspoken ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ policy pretty early into their relationship. Callum didn’t want the stress of constantly worrying about what Ben was up to, and Ben didn’t want to drag Callum into a potentially dangerous mess. It worked for them. Or, it was working for them. Now Callum’s not so sure he likes the idea.

It’s a Friday evening when he brings it up to Ben. They’re lounging in their flat, limbs a tangled mess on the sofa, Ben’s fingers lazily running through Callum’s hair. It’s soft and domestic, exactly how they’ve been since they made things official over a year ago now. Callum clears his throat and leans his head back to catch Ben’s eye. “You’d tell me if something serious was going on, right?” His voice is gentle, not wanting Ben to jump on the defense straight away. Ben’s fingers stutter in his hair for a second before he answers, “You know I would Cal. We’re a team now ain’t we?” He can’t describe how, but Callum knows that Ben isn’t lying to him. Instead of pushing it, he smiles up at his boyfriend and nods his head, “Just checking.”

The next morning when he wakes, he stretches out his arm to find Ben’s side of the bed empty. It’s still warm so Callum knows he hasn’t gone far. Stretching out his tired limbs, he presses his hands into his eyes before forcing himself to get up and see what Ben is up to. It’s unusual for him to be out of bed early on a Saturday morning, usually preferring to persuade Callum to stay longer, just the two of them in this safe haven they’ve somehow created. And if it leads to wandering hands and mouths, well then that’s a morning well spent in Ben’s eyes. 

When he sleepily stumbles into the kitchen, he’s almost convinced he’s still dreaming. Ben’s laid out their little dining table in a way that could rival the best five star hotel in London. Pastries, pancakes, fruit and tea litter the tabletop alongside fancy plates that Callum didn’t even know they owned. When Ben turns to face him from where he’s setting down the last of the cutlery, his smile stretches across his face, pure and full of love in a way that only Callum and Lexi ever see. “Mornin’” he says, “I didn’t think you’d be up for another while.” Callum is confused in the best way possible. His brows knit together, wondering if he’s somehow managed to forget an anniversary or important date. He says as much to Ben, who shakes his head and mocks being insulted, asking “Can’t a man just want to do somethin’ nice for his boyfriend around here?” Callum’s still unsure of what this is all about, but he presses a kiss to Ben’s lips anyway and let’s him pull out his chair to sit him down at the table. 

The conversation is light, an air of something that Callum just can’t quite put his finger on surrounding them. He polishes off a pain au chocolat, his favourite (“Been up since six this morning baking them for ya” Ben tries to tell him) and sits back in his chair, relishing in the happiness that’s engulfing them in this moment. He’s just about to ask again if Ben’s sure he didn’t forget something important, when his boyfriend reaches across the table and links their fingers together. “Was gonna bring you to Paris” Ben starts, “but then I figured, this is our happy place. This is the perfect place to do it.” Callum’s confused again, about to open his mouth and ask what Ben’s talking about. But before he can get the words out, Ben’s up out of his chair and rounding the table to kneel in front of Callum. He’s got a box in the hand that isn’t holding Callum’s own, a plain silver band sitting inside. And oh, oh. When Ben meets his eyes again, they’re glistening with unshed tears, sincerity pouring from every inch of him. 

“Cal, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You’re honest and kind, and you stay holding on when anyone else would let go. I want to spend the rest of our lives making you feel as happy and as safe as you make me feel.” He’s got a nervous smile on his face as he gently squeezes Callum’s hand “So what d’ya say Highway? Will you marry me?” 

Callum doesn’t need to think twice about his answer. The idea of a forever with Ben sounds like the greatest idea anyone has ever had. 

BenandCallum.

CallumandBen.

Forever.

He says yes.


End file.
